moj_wlasny_swiatfandomcom_pl-20200216-history
A. B. Hajs
Opis Bananowy Hajs (inaczej: Bananek, Banane, Bananowa, Hajs, Hajsik, Hajster, Hajsung, BH lub po prostu Banan). Inaczej się zwie w życiu realnym. Angela to jej prawdziwe imię. Wiele razy pomylona z płcią męską z powodu przezwiska. Wbrew pozorom jej ulubionym owocem nie są banany, a hajsu wcale tak dużo nie ma. Tak na prawdę to woli jabłka, a pieniądze często dostaje w formie kieszonkowego (jest dzieckiem, halo). Jest posiadaczką dwóch dusz. Dusza jej zmarłego brata, Christiana, egzystuje w jednym ciele razem z jej duszą. Jest bogiem, chociaż w sumie to sama się wprosiła do Rady Bogów. Charakter Miła, dobra i sympatyczna, ale też wkurzająca i uparta. Ostatnimi czasy coraz częściej zachowuje się chamsko i wrednie. Ma dość słabe poczucie humoru, bo takie jakieś suche. Wygląd Ma długie blond włosy, które układają się w nieujarzmione fale. Nie no dobra, może nie do końca nieujarzmione. Po prostu ma problemy z rozczesaniem cholernych kołtunów, ale to inna sprawa. W zależności od sytuacji, Bananowa może zmieniać ich kolor i strukturę. Jedyne co w jej wyglądzie nie ulega zmianie to oczy, których kolor kojarzyć by się mógł z zimowym niebem. Ciuchy ma w miarę normalne, najbardziej lubi jednak białą sukienkę w kolorowe kropki. Zawsze chodzi boso. Na szyi ma przewiązany zegarek, na którego tarczy widnieje obraz lecącego ptaka. Zegarek ten ma jednak specjalne właściwości, którym Bananowa zawdzięcza miano boga. Historia W małym miasteczku, zwanym Corverwood, mieszkało pewne małżeństwo. Carmen oraz Olivier Balevick mieli dwójkę dzieci. Angela i Christian byli bliźniętami. Od najmłodszych lat przyzwyczajali się do ciężkiej pracy, ale traktowali to raczej jako zabawę. Gdy rodzeństwo miało pięć lat, na miasto napadły demony. Stworzenia zniszczyły wszystko, co znajdywało się na ich drodze, łącznie z ludźmi. Angela była świadkiem, jak jeden z potworów zaatakował Oliviera i Christiana. Oboje zginęli, dając tym samym dziewczynce czas na ucieczkę. Carmen wysłała córkę wraz z wujkiem Carbertem, sama została w Corverwood. Podczas długiej drogi, Carbert zmarł z powodu zatrucia gazem, który wybuchł podczas najazdu demonów. Dziewczynka została sama na pustej drodze. Zaczęła płakać, bała się. Wkrótce usłyszała znajomy sobie głos. - Nie płacz - powtarzał - Nie płacz, słyszysz? Dziewczynka stanęła nieruchomo. Po chwili zapytała: - Kto to mówi? Nie spodziewała się odpowiedzi. - To ja, Christian. W ten sposób dziecko dowiedziało się, że jest posiadaczką dwóch dusz. Jedną z nich jest dusza jej zmarłego brata. Dusza wraz z wiekiem nosiciela dojrzewała i potrafiła również mieniać swoją osobowość, a jedyną rzeczą, która łączy te dwie energie, jest ciało. Po kilku godzinach samotnej podróży, Hajs opadła ze zmęczenia na piaszczystą drogę. Wycieńczone dziecko znalazł pewien mężczyzna, który zaniósł je do najbliższego miasta, CreepyTown. Gdy dziewczynka się ocuciła, zauważyła, że leży w miękkim łóżku. Usłyszała głosy dochodzące z pokoju obok, w końcu wyszła z sypialni, żeby przyjrzeć się kłótni. Jeden z mężczyzn okropnie przypominał jej ojca, chociaż Chris wciąż powtarzał, że nawet nie jest do niego podobny. I tu miał rację. Mężczyzna nie był człowiekiem, a smokopodobnym stworzeniem. Dziewczynka jednak za każdym razem odpowiadała: - Jego dusza jest taka sama. Wybiegła więc zza drzwi i rzuciła się na szyję smoka. Ten stał oniemiały przez chwilę, jakby nie mógł wydusić z siebie nawet jednego słowa. Wkrótce przyzwyczaił się do zachowania dziecka i postanowił zaopiekować się dziewczynką, jak własną córką. Hajs rosła w szczęśliwej rodzinie, była otoczona przyjaciółmi. Nauczyła się wielu sztuczek i wielu przydatnych umiejętności. Z czasem zaczęła również rozumieć działanie zegarka, potrafiąc tym samym zmieniać swój wygląd. Z roku na rok zaczęła zauważać, że dorasta. Nie chciała tego, dorastanie nie było jej na rękę. Wszyscy kochali tę małą i uroczą dziewczynkę, więc nie mogła sobie pozwolić, żeby teraz uznawali ją za dojrzałą i odpowiedzialną nastolatkę. Wolała zostać niewinną osóbką, która może zrobić wszystko, co jej się zapragnie. Tak też postanowiła na zawsze zostać w ciele sześciolatki, chociaż mentalnie dorasta. Od zawsze miała wysokie ego, uważała, że należy jej się wysoka posada. Chciała być panią wszystkiego. Dlatego też wyruszyła na poszukiwania Rady Bogów. Po długiej podróży wreszcie odnalazła przedstawicieli tejże rasy, którzy właśnie byli w trakcie omawiania ważnych decyzji. Dziewczynce nie przeszkadzało to, że im przeszkadza. Liczyło się tylko to, żeby przekonać ich do jej potęgi. Niestety jak na złość jej się to nie udało. Została wyśmiana i wypędzona z obrad. To jednak jej nie zniechęciło. Niemal każdego dnia przychodziła na kolejne obrady i kolejne, i kolejne. W końcu bogowie postanowili zgodzić się na danie jej tytułu boga. Hajs jednak nadal chce się wykazać przed wielkimi istotami (dlatego między innymi stworzyła Krainę Wesołych Bananów), więc wciąż nachodzi ich Radę. Jedynym bogiem, który pokłada w dziewczynce nadzieję całym swoim sercem, jest Ozyrys. Kocha dziecko prawie jak córkę, jednak bawi go infantylne podejście nastolatki. Mimo to, stara się pomóc jej w zdobyciu szacunku wśród Rady. Hajs nazywa go Ozysiem, uwielbia się z nim droczyć. Zegarek Gdy Hajs i Chris mieszkali jeszcze w Corverwood, bawili się często w starej chacie. Krążyły plotki, że w tym miejscu mieszka wiedźma. Dzieci jednak nie wierzyły w tą opowieść i bez skrępowania skakały po spróchniałych schodach. Pewnego dnia, gdy rodzeństwo bawiło się w chowanego, Chris znalazł stary zegarek. Przyjrzał mu się dokładniej, ale uznał, że takie badziewie mogą nosić tylko dziewczyny. Wręczył więc zegarek swojej siostrze. Przedmiot jest wykonany prawie w całości z platyny. Na tarczy zegarka widnieje szybujący orzeł. Wokół niego znajdują się czarne ręcznie zapisane rzymskie cyfry. Cieniutkie wskazówki w kształcie strzał nie wskazują jednak dokładnej godziny. Obracają się w swoim własnym tempie i nie można ich przestawić. Mechanizm zegarka jest niesamowicie skomplikowany, więc nie ma możliwości, by można było stworzyć drugi identyczny. Zegarek ma jednak specjalne właściwości, które Hajs odkrywała z czasem. Z początku były to jedynie małe wybryki, takie jak unoszenie lekkich przedmiotów i teleportowanie ich kilka metrów dalej. Jednak z każdą chwilą zegar przybierał na mocy. W jednej chwili jego użytkownik może zmienić swój wygląd lub sprawić, by inni postrzegali go jako dziecko, a w drugiej zaczęli zupełnie inaczej myśleć niż do tej pory. Urządzenie wykorzystuje do działania magiczną energię. Użytkownik nie może co chwila korzystać z jego siły, najprawdopodobniej uszkodziłoby to mechanizm zegarka, co spowodowałoby skutki negatywnie wpływające na otoczenie. Wybuch magii mógłby zachwiać równowagę wszystkich istot. W jednym wielkim skrócie: ten przedmiot sprawia, że możesz zrobić wszystko. Możesz dać życie nowemu stworzeniu lub je całkowicie odebrać. Możesz przyśpieszyć, zwolnić lub zatrzymać czas. Możesz cofnąć się do przeszłości lub zobaczyć przyszłość. Brzmi OP? Tylko troszkę. Żeby móc cokolwiek zrobić trzeba mieć cholernie dobre doświadczenie. Obecna posiadaczka zegarka jest niestety niedoświadczona, więc jak na razie poczyniła niewielkie postępy w kontroli jego mocy. Swobodne korzystanie z dużego zasobu energii następuje dopiero w chwili zagrożenia życia, jednak nikt nie wie dlaczego tylko wtedy się to dzieje. Krążą pogłoski, że w zegarku zaklęta jest dusza stwórcy tego magicznego urządzenia. Relacje * Carmen i Olivier Balevick – biologiczni rodzice Hajs i Christiana. Wychowywali swoje dzieci do piątego roku życia. W Corverwood byli szanowanymi ludźmi. Stracili życie podczas ataku demonów. * Christian – biologiczny brat. Jako bliźnięta, Hajs i Christian są niezwykle do siebie podobni. Zawsze byli ze sobą bardzo zżyci. Podczas ataku demonów Hajs była świadkiem, jak jej braciszek zostaje rozszarpany przez obce stworzenia. Po długiej ucieczce z Corverwood, dziewczynka odkryła, że jest posiadaczką dwóch dusz. Najprawdopodobniej przyczyniła się do tego więź między rodzeństwem. * Vellox – przyszywana matka. Od kiedy dziecko pojawiło się w CreepyTown, Vellox opiekowała i starała się wychować córkę na dobrego obywatela miasta. Co prawda, prowadzi burdel, ale cicho, nikt nie musi o tym wiedzieć. * Serek – przyszywany ojciec. Pierwsza osoba, którą dziewczynka poznała w nowym mieście. Smok przygarnął sierotę i zajął się nią, jak własną córką. Między nimi rozwinęła się silna więź, która pomimo licznych kłótni (Serek oddał Hajs do adopcji) nigdy nie słabnie. * Strange – przyszywana ciotka. Za każdym razem, gdy dziewczynka ma problem, biegnie do swojej ciotki z listą wyżaleń. Strange zawsze jest gotowa wysłuchać wszelkich smutków bratanicy, więc ta ma do niej ogromne zaufanie. * Przemek – przyszywany wujek. W sumie to nie wujek, ale i tak to wujek. A że Strange go lubi, Hajs jest również zmuszona go lubić. Chociaż to wcale nie jest takie trudne, bo Hajs faktycznie podchodzi sympatycznie do Przemka, chociaż ten już na samym początku wlazł w jej umysł i skrzywdził duszę Christiana. * Noworoczna – przyjaciółka. Równocześnie Hajs mogłaby uznać ją za siostrę. Jednak to byłoby dziwne, gdyż dziewczyny wciąż utrzymują, że są kochankami (ich miłość rozkwitła w pewnym kwadracie składającym się z Hajs, Nowej, Piniakolady i Kyurone). * Ozyrys – przyjaciel. Wobec Hajs zachowuje się jak dobry wujek lub ojciec. Opiekuje się nią, gdy dziewczynka jest sama i stara się dopomóc naiwnej istocie. Lubi się z niej śmiać, jednak nigdy nie robi tego złośliwie. Ma w nosie to, że Rada Bogów śmieje się z jego relacji z człowiekiem. * Salai – taka sobie zabawna istota, która na swój szalony sposób zyskała dość sporą sympatię małej bogini. Hajs uwielbia przyglądać się wyczynom demonicy, więc czasami śledzi przyjaciółkę i zapisuje jej sukcesy i porażki w małym notesiku. Ogólnie to moja rodzinka jest tak bardzo patologicznie nienormalna, że ja sama nie wiem, czy mój brat jest moim wujkiem, a mój wujek jest szwagrem. Słabości * Bez zegarka jest tylko nastolatką (zmiana wyglądu znika). * Tak właściwie.. z zegarkiem też różnie bywa. Powiedzmy, że średnio się na nim zna. * Mimo, iż uznaje się za boga, nadal ma ciało człowieka, więc łatwo jest ją zranić. * Zwykle zbyt dobry humor. * ...ale nawet ten humor jest suchy jak piasek. * Bardzo często wyjeżdża z tym swoim tekstem „jestem bogiem, więc bla bla bla”... * ...a to bardzo irytuje ludność. * Jak się za coś zabierze, to już tego nie skończy. * Ma więcej wad, niż zalet. * Wymyśliła sobie „podział wewnętrzny”, bo nie chce się przyznać, że ma nierówno pod sufitem. Cytaty * „Ja, niechciane dziecko” - tak się podpisuję najczęściej (od kiedy Serek mnie wywalił z domu) * „Ja, niechciane dziecko z Krainy Wesołych Bananów” - a tak się podpisuję, gdy odeszłam do mojej krainy. * „Hajs się zgadza!” * „Hayo!” * „Wait, what?” * „Jestem bogiem, więc mogę.” * „Jestem bogiem, bóg może wszystko.” * "Jakaś laska chce cię zabić? Lepiej idź i się powieś, bo nikt ci nie pomoże” * „Bow, to niesmaczne” – kiedy Bow powie, że je omlety z Nutellą. * „Ja. A gdy ja mówię: TO ZNACZY, ŻE TO KURDE PRAWDA!” Wersje i wymiary Ekhm. Zabawa wymiarami ostatnio staje się popularna. Warto więc dodać listę "wersji" postaci z odpowiednich wymiarów. Prosz: * JabłkowyHajs (Odwrócony Świat) – starsza kobieta, nieco przygłucha, na ogół niezwykle miła. Cierpi na demencję starczą oraz problem ze snem, zasypia w niemal każdym momencie. Wbrew pozorom Jabłkowa jest niezwykle wykształconą kobietą, mieszkańcy HappyTown darzą ją ogromnym szacunkiem. Jest bogiem, w tym świecie zajmuje miejsce u boku Najwyższego, będąc jednocześnie Lordem, strzeże Komnaty Niebios. Co ciekawe, nie ma żadnej wzmianki na temat Christiana i posiadania dwóch dusz, a sama przeszłość Jabłkowej jest owiana tajemnicą. Hajs z Odwróconego Świata jest najbardziej doświadczoną użytkowniczką zegarka, jednak z niewiadomych przyczyn nie wykorzystuje jego możliwości. * Angela Balevick (Mieszany Świat) – dziewiętnastoletnia bogini, cicha i zamknięta w sobie. Jest to jedyna wersja, która posiada młodsze rodzeństwo. W tym świecie Hajs dołącza do Federacji, po Koniunkcji tworzy Dialog, a w afekcie morduje swoją siostrę, której duszy mimowolnie staje się posiadaczką. Prowadzi osobistą wojnę z bratem, Luną. Kroku wciąż dotrzymuje jej Christian oraz Lili, elfka, której życie zostało uratowane przez Angelę i Christiana. Dziewczyna ufa bezgranicznie bliźniakowi, Lili traktuje jak służkę, jednak niekiedy przechodzi jej przez myśl, że mogłaby nazwać ją przyjaciółką. Dziewczyna jest słaba psychicznie i emocjonalnie. Ta wersja, jako jedna z nielicznych, posiada własnego Mentora. Angela z Mieszanego Świata jest również najlepiej doświadczoną użytkowniczką zegarka, tuż po Jabłkowej. Ciekawostki * Jest bogiem, prawdopodobnie tym najmniej ważnym. W sumie to tylko Ozyrys ma nadzieję, że dziecko w przyszłości odniesie sukces we władaniu zegarkiem. * Ma szesnaście lat, jednak woli, gdy inni spostrzegają ją jako sześciolatkę. Prosty powód - po prostu dorośli kochają dzieci, a dzieci kochają, gdy dorośli pozwalają im na wszystko. * Jest największym dziełem swojego przyszywanego tatusia. * Nikt z CreepyTown nie widział jej w „prawdziwej wersji” (czyt. jako szesnastolatki). No dobra... tylko Przemek. Ale gość wszedł jej do głowy. * Zawsze nosi przy sobie zapas tęczowych cukierków. * Gra na pianinie. * Uczy się hiszpańskiego, chociaż nienawidzi tego przedmiotu. * Gra w hokeja na trawie. * Gdzieś w pokoju ma schowany kawałek lustra weneckiego (czyt. kawałek szkła, który przenosi cię do innych wymiarów). * Ma własną krainę. * Uwielbia lody cytrynowe i czarno-biały kolor (tak, tak czarno-biały). * Jest w trakcie otwierania Podziemi, czyli firmy Hajs i spółka. * Łatwo ją przekupić słodyczami * Koty to najlepsze stworzenia na świecie tuż po ptakach. Masz sprawę? Załatw kota. Albo jastrzębia. Co tam już wolisz. budowie Kategoria:Postać Kategoria:Kobieta Kategoria:Stworzenia nadnaturalne Kategoria:Mieszkanka CreepyTown Kategoria:Tale of Mysterious Creatures